Dunkle Kammern
by chichi-chan the terrible
Summary: Au SangoSesshoumaru High School-Fiction Inhaltsangabe innen (Tut mir leid, Leute;Sie ist nunmal mehr als zwei Sätze lang - die Geschichte hat doch tatsächlich sowas wie einen Plot o.O)


Connichiwa, minna!

Meine erste Geschichte und bevor ihr lest solltet ihr euch Sesshoumarus japanische Stimme angehört haben *wird bleich bei dem Gedanken an die deutsche Synchro*

Sonst könnten euch einige Sachen an meiner Geschichte seltsam vorkommen (namentlich Erwähnungen von Fluffys toller Stimme^-^)

Inhaltsangabe

Nach dem etwas überhasteten Umzug mit ihrem etwas chaotischen Vater und ihrem kleinen Bruder versucht Sango sich an ihr neues Leben in Tokio zu gewöhnen.

Aber manchmal bekommt man mehr als man erwartet hat, namentlich drei Freunde fürs Leben und eine persönliche Fehde mit einem kühlen, arroganten Bastard, der auch noch der große Bruder eines ihrer besten Freunde ist.

Doch unter der Oberfläche lauert noch ein dunkles Geheimnis, das mit dem Finden einer seltsamen Notiz auf dem Schulgelände beginnt.

Hat die geheimnisvolle Botschaft vielleicht mit dem Tod der sechzehnjährigen Kikyou Suetake zu tun, deren Mord damals nicht geklärt werden konnte?

Und was ist die dunkle Kammer?

Manchmal bekommt man mehr als man erwartet hat, vielleicht mehr, als man vertragen kann, beginnt sich Sango zu fragen, als ihr Bruder und ihre beste Freundin hineingezogen werden, in die düsteren Intrigen eines Psychopathen.

Flashback

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  - bedeutet, wie ihr euch schon denken könnt, einen gedanklichen Rückblick in die Vergangenheit.

_‚blahblahblah' _ - bedeutet jemand denkt (sollte bei Inuyasha eher selten vorkommen^^)

„blahblahblah" - bedeutet jemand spricht

Weitere wichtige Anmerkungen am Ende des Kapitels*

Dunkle Kammern

Kapitel 1 Ankunft

_I somehow managed_

_to get myself here_

_live takes funny turns_

_when you're expectin' it last_

Sango warf sich auf das noch immer in Plastikfolie eingewickelte Bett.                                                                                               _'Ich könnte gleich hier einschlafen'_

Sie warf einen missmutigen Blick auf die Umzugskartons mit ihren Sachen, die sich in ihrem neuen Zimmer stapelten.

Sechs Stunden Fahrt und dann das Kartonschleppen hatten ihr die letzten Kräfte geraubt.

_‚Besonders'_, dachte sie ironisch ‚_weil Papa immer voller Stolz verkündet, was für ein großes, starkes Mädchen ich doch bin und mich die Kisten tragen lässt, während er die Möbelpacker herumdirigiert'._

Trotz ihrer Erschöpfung musste sie in ihr Kissen grinsen. 

Der Anblick ihres Vaters, der sich auf die unteren Treppenstufen gestellt hatte und mit den Armen herumfuchtelte, als würde er verschreckte Hühner scheuchen, während die entnervten Möbelpacker ihre Sachen hereintrugen war den Muskelkarter wert gewesen.

Gähnend drehte Sango sich auf den Rücken und dachte über die Ereignisse nach, die sie von allen Orten ausgerechnet in einen alten Dojo mitten in Tokio verschlagen hatten.

Flashback

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Es war schon Abend, als das Telefon klingelte.

Sango legte das Buch weg, das sie gerade las und nahm den Hörer ab.

"Ja..?"

"Spreche ich mit Kanzaki-san?"

Eine warme, tiefe Männerstimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Der Tochter"

"Mein Name ist Okamoto Shinichi, Notar ihres Großonkels. 

 Ich muss ihnen leider mitteilen, dass er vor etwa fünf Stunden verstorben ist,

 mein Beileid."

"Oh..."

Nicht die beste Antwort, aber um halb zehn abends von einem wildfremden informiert zu werden, dass man einen Großonkel hat und dann auch noch, dass er eben gerade gestorben ist kann seltsame Sachen mit deinem kreativen Sprachgebrauch anstellen.

Der Notar spürte offenbar ihr Unbehagen, denn als er fortfuhr,  hatte seine Stimme einen sanften Unterton.

"Meinen Unterlagen entnehme ich, dass sie sich nicht sehr nahe standen, ich kann Ihre Verwirrung also    

 gut verstehen.

 Trotzdem sind wichtige Fragen zu klären, zum Beispiel die Erbfrage. 

 Ist Ihr Vater zu sprechen?"

"Es tut mir Leid, er hat Nachtschicht heute Abend."

"Hm? Ach ja, er ist Polizist, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, aber...woher wissen Sie...?"

"Unwichtig, sagen wir einfach, es ist mein Job, solche Dinge zu wissen.

 Nun, um es gleich auf den Punkt zu bringen, Sie erben."

Sango ließ fast den Hörer fallen.

"Was?!"

"Sie erben", sagte Okamoto-san mit lauterer Stimme.

"Sie sind die einzigen Blutsverwandten und im Testament meines Klienten ist 

 eindeutig festgelegt, dass Sie - genauer Ihr Vater - seinen gesamten Besitz

 erben sollen.

 Dabei handelt es sich um ein Grundstück mit dem darauf gebauten Anwesen

 in Tokio und etwas Geld, dass laut Testament für kleinere Renovierungen 

 eingesetzt werden soll."

Sangos Gehirn fühlte sich langsam ein wenig überlastet an, deswegen stellte sie die erstbeste Frage, die ihr in den Sinn kam.

"Äh ... um was für ein Anwesen handelt es sich genau?"

"Ah, gut, dass Sie fragen."

Im Hintergrund war das Rascheln von Papier zu hören.

"Offensichtlich handelt es sich um einen Dojo."

"Ein Dojo...", wiederholte Sango betäubt.

"Ja, und was noch zu erwähnen ist, es ist eine Bedingung an Ihre Erbschaft 

 geknüpft. Sehen Sie, ihr Großonkel wollte verhindern, dass irgendwelche

 Fremden in den Dojo ziehen oder dass er abgerissen wird, um ein Hochhaus; 

 Das Grundstück hat aufgrund seiner Lage und seiner Größe einen hohen Wert.

 Er wollte, dass es ein Familienbesitz bleibt.

 Darum hat er eine Klausel in sein Testament eingefügt, die besagt, dass sie

 nur erben, wenn Sie nach Tokio ziehen und den Dojo beziehen."

"Oh..."

Sango überlegte gerade, was sie darauf Intelligentes antworten sollte, als der Notar ihre Gedankengänge durchbrach.

"Sie sind doch Kampfsportlerin?"

"Jiu Jitzu", murmelte Sango abwesend. 

Sie hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass irgendein japanischer Geheimdienst anscheinend Akten über Polizistenfamilien führte und sie gerade mit einem Mann sprach, der ihre Akte offenbar auswendig gelernt hatte.

"Prächtig, prächtig, das hätte Ihrem Großonkel bestimmt gefallen", sagte   

 Okamoto-san erfreut.

Sango warf dem Hörer einen ungläubigen Blick zu.

"Moment mal, soll das heißen, wir sollen einen Dojo betreiben?!"

"Nein, nein, im Testament steht nur, das Sie sich um das Familienanwesen      

 kümmern und darin leben sollen, keine Sorge.

 Ich sagte nur, dass ihr Großonkel zufrieden gewesen wäre, wieder einen

 Kampfsportler in der Familie zu haben."

"Zwei, mein Bruder macht Judo", berichtigte Sango automatisch.

"Oh", Papierrascheln im Hintergrund.

"Kohaku, richtig? Wunderbar. Also, richten sie ihrem Vater bitte aus, das ich 

 ihn Morgen noch einmal anrufe, so gegen halb sechs?"

Einige Tage nach dem ersten Anruf von Okamoto-san bat Sangos Vater um Versetzung nach Tokio und erklärte seinen völlig verblüfften Kindern, dass sie umziehen würden.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gedankenverloren starrte Sango an die Decke, aber leise Pfotentritte auf dem Flur lenkten sie ab.

Kirara, ihr Siam-Perser-Mischling strich durch den Spalt von Sangos Zimmertür und hüpfte

auf ihr Bett.

Sie machte es sich neben Sango gemütlich und fing leise an zu schnurren, als Sango träge über ihr weiches, chremefarbenes Fell strich.

Die Ruhe währte allerdings nicht lange.

Ein lautes Poltern auf dem Flur ließ Kirara senkrecht vom Bett springen, bevor die Tür aufgerissen wurde.

"Onee-chan, komm, lass uns den Dojo angucken!"

Kohaku hielt kurz inne, um seiner großen Schwester einen verwirrten Blick zuzuwerfen.

"Was machst du denn schon im Bett, es ist doch erst halb acht. Komm, ich hab schon

 eingekauft!"

Stöhnend wälzte sich Sango aus dem Bett. Sie wusste, wenn sie ihm sagen würde, dass sie müde war würde Kohaku sie sofort alleine lassen oder noch ein bisschen bleiben und sich mit ihr unterhalten.                                                                                                             Vielleicht könnte sie sogar eine Schultermassage abstauben...

Ihre guten Vorsetze gerieten bei dem Gedanken beinahe wieder ins Wanken.

...Aber dann müsste sie auch der sichtbaren Enttäuschung in den Augen ihres kleinen Bruders standhalten, während er sich rührend um sie kümmerte und das brachte sie nicht übers Herz.

_'Ach, zum Teufel damit'_, dachte sie, als Kohaku sie an der Hand fasste und den Flur entlangzog. 

Sie war selber neugierig.

Kein Sesshoumaru im ersten Kapitel, tut mir leid. Ich bin noch ein wenig untrainiert darin, Geschichten so zu machen, wie ich will^^ Es: Als ob! Das wusstest du schon von Anfang an. *schmoll* Über-Ich: *sweatdrop* 

Chichi-chan (Ich): Meine beiden Hauptgründe für unzählige Therapiestunden sind

                             auch wieder da...-_-;

Wie auch immer...  *sperrt Es und Über-Ich in einen Schrank* 

Wenn ihr bis hier gekommen seid, mögt ihr wohl entweder die Geschichte, seid schrecklich unterbeschäftigt oder sehr gründliche Flamer^-^

Für die, die an meiner Geschichte interessiert sind...  *rütteln im Hintergrund*

Chichi-chan: -_-* Diese beiden... *schmeißt Schrank aus dem dritten Stock*

*Lärm von ineinander fahrenden Autos und quietschenden Reifen*

Chichi-chan: o.O  Okay, über Updates reden wir nächstes Mal

                     *verschwindet vom Monitor*

Über-Ich: *Feueraura* Komm SOFORT hierher zurück!!!

Chichi-chan: *zitter* schlimmer als meine Mutter...

                     *flieht durch den Nachbargarten*

Es: *schüttelt den Kopf* In Wahrheit haben wir gerade mal einen zweiten Stock und 

       alles, was man da runterwirft, landet sowiso nur in den Rosenbeeten... 

       *hat's ausprobiert*

*seufz* Wie auch immer R&R!


End file.
